


Freeze

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x13 Prediction, Angst, F/M, Flangst?, Fluff, Gen, Hypothermia, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toby finds out that Happy's lost in the snow storm, he's determined to find her before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> Brought on by something that wasn't a prompt on tumblr but I took as a prompt also 2x13 is gonna be awesome.

“We lost Happy.”

Toby’s half convinced he’s hallucinating, hearing the same words from Christmas Eve when she nearly drowned. “Say that again?” he demands.

“We just turned around and she was gone,” Cabe clarifies. “The cord snapped.”

The world is spinning around Toby as he processes the words. He turns to Sly and Paige. “I’m getting her.” He rushes toward the door, grabbing a jacket on the way.

“You’ll freeze,” Paige says, catching him around the waist and hauling him back. He fights her, Sly having to settle hands on his shoulders and push him back.

Toby struggles for a moment until the futility of the situation overwhelms him. “I can’t -” Toby feels a sob wrench from his chest. “I can’t lose her!”

“We won’t,” Paige says firmly. “We will find her.”

Toby breathes in, his lungs tight and useless. “Her phone,” he says, eyes widening. “God, Hap, be predictable, for once in your life.” He dives for her things and doesn’t find what he’s looking for. Exactly what he had hoped for. “I can save her!”

Toby feels Paige and Sly watching as he slams into the computer seat and shakes the mouse on the computer. Toby types faster than he has in his life, managing to go into the NSA’s system before Sly even gets to the computer.

“Go to the -”

“I know, shut up,” Toby says. She’s predictable, won’t let her phone be more than five feet away even when they’re curled around each other asleep, and she has it now. “I’m going to find her.”

He does, five minutes later, a tiny ping all alone on the side of a snow covered mountain.

Toby prays to a god who has failed him so many times in the past that they can get a hold of Walter and Cabe, that they can get back to Happy before it’s too late.

“Walter!” Sly shouts. “We’ve got her. We’ve got her!”

Toby lets Paige hug him, lets him feel comforted by her murmured, “We’ve got her, she’s fine. We’re okay. They’re going to find her.” But he knows things can still go wrong, and he buries his face in Paige’s shoulder to block it out. Her hold is tight, holding him together.

He’s never been more thankful for a friend like her.

When Walter and Cabe carry her into their motel room forty minutes later, she’s not moving. She looks like a bundle of snow pants and it takes a moment to register that it’s Happy.

Toby runs to them and they rest Happy on the couch. She looks frozen, ice and snow woven into the tiny bit of hair that’s escaped from the hood. Toby’s never been more terrified.

He checks pulse, breathing, everything with such a procedural attitude that he can almost convince himself this isn’t the love of his life half frozen to death on the couch.

The terror in his heart melts when she opens her eyes.

Her first breath is ragged and Toby’s hard pressed to do anything but kiss her forehead and murmur, “You’re okay,” over and over again. He never wants to have to watch her nearly die ever again. Twice in a few weeks is more than enough.

“Would you guys stop letting me almost die?” Happy says, but the bite in the words is soothed by the way her hand grabs Toby’s. The mitten is half frozen.

Walter and Cabe stumble over themselves with apologies, but Happy waves it off.

“I was joking,” she says, voice weak, “the wire broke. That’s not our fault.”

Walter nods, knocking his hood off. “I know,” he says, “but I can’t – I can’t believe we almost lost you.”

“Again,” Paige says, sounding horrified and looking miserable for the first time since they heard Happy was lost. She holds it together until it’s all better, but right now she can let the composure go. Toby smiles at her, then nods at Walter to go to her. Walter pulls off his glove and holds his hand out to Paige, who smiles and takes it as she brushes away a tear.

“You guys are so sappy,” Happy mumbles. “I’m alive, stop crying.”

Toby laughs. “Well you’re definitely okay now.”

“I wasn’t an hour ago,” Happy replies. She sits up unsteadily. “Cold, though. Really cold.” Like on cue, her teeth start chattering.

"Go turn on the shower,” Toby says to Paige. She nods. Toby turns back to Happy. “We’re going to get you warm, don’t you worry.”

“That sounds like a promise,” she says, and she winks at Toby.

Paige makes a laugh half between a laugh and a snort. “You realize you’re around people, right Happy?” she asks.

“I think you’re delirious,” Toby says carefully, pushing rogue curls away from her face.

She shrugs. “Probably. I’m too cold to think straight.”

Toby walks with her to the bathroom, because, you know, delirious, and Happy pouts.

“I don’t want to take off the snow clothes,” Happy whines, “I’m going to be colder.”

Toby sighs. “Doctor’s orders,” he says. “Get in the shower and take off the wet stuff. Some of your clothes are still covered in snow, and we upped the heat so it shouldn’t be so bad.”

She peels off the first layer and shivers so violently Toby’s half convinced he made the wrong call. Then she sighs and breathes deeply a few times, her breathing steady.

“Okay, you’re right,” she says, “this is a little better.”

“Good, because it’s about 90 degrees in here with the steam,” Toby says, grinning.

Happy hits his arm with her snow pants. “By the way,” she says, “it’ll be warmer if you join me.”

“Hmm?” Toby asks, draping her drenched clothing over the towel bar.

He turns to see Happy in the shower still in her jeans and long sleeved thermal. “Sharing body heat,” she says, a tiny familiar grin appearing on her lips. “That’s a thing, right?”

Toby manages to get his shirt off before Happy loops a finger in the waistband of his jeans and pulls him in after her.

“You know,” Toby says in between kisses, “you almost just died. You shouldn’t be doing anything physically exerting. At all. Like, standing might be a little much.” He pushes wet hair from her face, the ice melted away.

“Is that the doctor or the boyfriend talking?” she asks, her hands like ice on his chest. He pretends not to feel how damn cold it is, hoping she’ll get a little warmer in the next few minutes.

“Doctor,” he says. “And also the boyfriend who now has no dry pants.”

Happy sighs, then yawns. “Okay,” she says, “I see your point.”

They stand under the shower for a long time, the room filling with steam as Happy’s hands grow warmer against his skin. He thinks she might have dozed off a couple of times because he’s holding her up, as close to her as he can be to warm her up.

Paige knocks on the door. “You two better not be doing anything inappropriate in there!” she shouts. Happy startles.

"Were you asleep?" Toby asks, trying not to smile.

"No," Happy replies, "yes. Shut up."

He kisses her forehead.

"Guys?!" Paige shouts. "Please tell me you guys aren't getting it on in the shower."

“We’re not,” Toby replies.

Happy grins at him and shouts back, “Only because he wouldn’t let me.”


End file.
